Kimi to Pocky Game
by KareshiKanojo
Summary: "Si idealis dan si humoris bermain pocky game?" . . . Kami persembahkan karya ini untuk challenge #Love4NOTP #karenaMIDOKISEpantasbahagia . . . no bully and no bashing, silahkan baca bagi yang mau :)


_**Author's Note**_ ,

 _Ohayou minna-san_... (kenapa kami bilang selamat pagi? Karena sewaktu kami mulai mengisahkan karya ini, masih jam 8 pagi /abaikan/)

Demi mengikuti [Challenge] #Love4NOTP dari diajeng Monalisa Lai dan Nay Shira di _Facebook_ , dan kebetulan lagi suka sama lagu " _Kimi to Pocky Game_ ", tiba-tiba terciptalah karya abal ini, _muehehehe_ ~ jangan _bully_ kami semua ya dengan tagar #karenaMIDOKISEpantasbahagia :')

 _Saa... enjoy..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Hei... kamu yang disana...,'_

' _I-iya, benar kamu. Maukah kamu menerimanya?'_

' _Hari ini aku membawakan_ lucky item _milikmu, karena aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu.'_

' _Ta-tapi aku bukan_ stalker _seperti yang kamu tuduhkan.'_

' _Te-terima saja persembahanku ini!'_

' _Aku benar-benar menyukaimu.' Bisiknya sembari membalikkan badan._

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:**

 _Midorima, Kise, Takao, Kasamatsu, & Kuroko are belongs to __Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ _-sensei_

 _All stories contain belongs to KareshiKanojo_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _Random_ _, mungkin lebih ke fluffy_

 _ **Pairing:**_

 _Seme!Midorima x Uke!Kise_

 _ **Rate:**_

 _T – T+_

 _ **Title:**_

 _Kimi to Pocky Game_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _May(be) AU, may(be) fail, may(be) OOC, may(be) typo a lot, may(be) you're gonna NOT enjoying this whole stories until the end, so sorry_

 **.**

 _I'VE WARNED YOU_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Suara kumbang musim panas kali ini tak mampu menyaingi geraman dari tenggorokan seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna hijau katak dan kacamata yang khas di wajahnya. Siapa yang tak mengenal Midorima Shintarou, salah satu dari anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang terkenal itu... dulu kala... semasa ia masih memusatkan studinya di SMP _Teikou_. Sekarang ini dirinya sudah duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA _Shuutoku_ , memisahkan diri dari mereka yang dulunya rekan sejawat.

 _Ah_ ya benar, Midorima sedang kesal. Teramat sangat kesal.

Pasalnya, koin 100 _yen_ -nya tercebur ke salah satu got di sudut sekolah setelah menggelinding beberapa saat ketika terjatuh dari saku celananya. Alih-alih membantu, Takao yang melihatnya justru tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Takao...,"

"Y-ya, Shin- _chan_?" Takao buru-buru mengelap airmatanya.

"Tolong ambilkan koin itu, itu _lucky item_ -ku hari ini. Kalau tidak segera kamu ambilkan, nanti aku...,"

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti." Potong Takao cepat.

Takao yang memang selalu malas untuk mendengarkan ceramah omong kosong sahabat kelasnya satu itu tentang ramalan lah, _zodiac_ lah, OHA-ASA atau apapun itu lah, _lucky item_ lah, lebih baik bergegas memungut koin yang jatuh dan memberikannya kepada sang pemilik supaya ia diam.

Digulungnya kedua lengan bajunya, mulai berjongkok dan mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam lubang got, sedikit kaget karena air di dalamnya terasa dingin padahal sekarang musim panas. Jari jemarinya menggapai lebih dalam, ke dasar lubang dan ketemu. Takao mencoba mengambilnya, berhasil. Meski tanpa ia sadari di tangannya kini terdapat dua makhluk ambigu berwarna coklat terang dengan sepasang antena disana.

" _GYAAAAAAA~_ ke-kecoaaaaaaaaaakkk!"

Dikibaskannya tangannya penuh tenaga, hingga koin dan dua hewan laknat tersebut terlempar tepat ke arah seragam Midorima. Tak lupa beberapa percikan air got yang keruh menempel ke seragam mantan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu juga.

Satu geraman terjadi lagi, kali ini ditambah dengan adanya perempatan siku-siku warna merah imajiner di dahi Midorima. _Uh-oh... you're doom_ , Takao. Skakmat.

"Lho? Midorima _cchi_? Rupanya kamu disini ya?"

 _Oh kamisama_... ternyata _kamisama_ masih mau menolong memperpanjang hidup Takao. Midorima menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda tampan berambut kuning tengah tersenyum padanya. Senyuman komersil, tapi walau bagaimanapun tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa senyum sang model idola —Kise— membuat debaran di jantungnya terasa aneh.

" _Oh_... ka-kamu ya Kise, sedang apa disini?"

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sama sekali tak merosot dari tempatnya semula. Kise hanya menunjukkan cengiran kelewat bloonnya, dan Takao bengong.

"Cuma mampir- _ssu_."

"Ha-hanya itu saja? Saranku segeralah kembali ke asalmu- _nodayo_."

" _Bhuuu~_ Midorima _cchi_ jahat. Aku kan ingin bertemu karena kangen padamu- _ssu_."

"A-apa...,"

" _Ano_ ~ apa Kasamatsu- _senpai_ juga datang bersamamu, Kise- _san_?" Takao menginterupsi.

"Tentu saja- _ssu_."

"Takao...,"

" _Ne~ ne~_ Midorima _cchi_... tidak risih ya ada dua kecoa bertengger di baju seragammu?"

Jari Kise menunjuk ke arah dada Midorima, membuat Takao yang tadi bengong sekarang bergidik ngeri dan langsung mundur lima langkah menjauh.

"S...S...S...Shin- _chan_... a-a-aku s-s-sepertinya ingat, a-a-aku harus bertemu Kasamatsu- _senpai_. A-a-ada yang harus aku tanyakan, sampai jumpa!"

Setelahnya, Takao berlari tunggang langgang seolah kesetanan menuju lorong koridor sekolah.

"Ya ampun, Taka - _cchi_. Segitunya- _ssu_."

Kise menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, sementara Midorima dengan tenang menyingkirkan kedua makhluk menjijikkan itu dari tubuhnya. Lalu mengambil koin yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. _Duh_ , ia langsung ingat akan pesan OHA-ASA pagi ini.

 **. . . . .**

 **. . .**

 _Untuk kamu yang ber_ zodiac Cancer _,_

 _jangan lupa bahwa hari ini kamu akan bertemu dengan orang yang kamu sukai diam-diam dari masa lalu. Akan ada kejadian tidak terduga jika kamu menggunakan lucky item-mu untuk memberinya hadiah. Jangan sampai kehilangan dia untuk yang kedua kalinya._

Lucky item _-mu hari ini adalah koin 100_ yen _._

 **. . .**

 **. . . . .**

" _Hmm_...,"

Kise mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Midorima yang mendadak terlihat serius. Kise tak tahu harus apa untuk kembali mendapatkan perhatian dari si _maniac_ OHA-ASA itu, tapi entah kenapa badannya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Ia memeluk Midorima erat, membuat sang pemilik _iris_ hijau tersebut membelalak tak percaya. Lagi-lagi debaran hebat menyerang jantungnya.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan, Kise?"

Wajah Midorima merah padam, ia malu sekaligus senang.

"Memelukmu- _ssu_." Jawab Kise cepat.

"Bo-bodoh! Me-mereka bisa salah paham nantinya- _nanodayo_!"

Midorima mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kise, namun sang model menolaknya.

"Biarkan saja, aku ingin begini dulu- _ssu_. Boleh ya?"

"Ba-baiklah kalau itu maumu- _nodayo_."

Midorima tak berdaya, ia pasrah saja. Toh ini hanya pelukan kangen karena lama tak bertemu bagi Kise. Baginya, pelukan ini adalah jawaban Kise atas bisikannya pada diri sendiri tempo hari. Beruntung, di tempat itu jarang orang lain lewat. Berhubung banyak desas-desus dan rumor tentang hantu penghuni tempat ini yang katanya sering sekali menampakkan diri. Midorima bukanlah tipe penakut macam Kazao dan menurutnya hantu atau apapun sejenisnya itu tidak ada.

" _Yosh_... _charging complete_!"

Kise melepaskan diri dari tubuh Midorima, memberikan pemuda tersebut ruang gerak yang sangat disayangkan. Lagi-lagi Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tak merosot.

"O-oke. Ka-kalau begitu, ayo ikut denganku."

"Siap, Midorima _cchi_."

Midorima melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke arah halaman belakang sekolah, tepat dimana ada sebuah bangku taman yang dinaungi oleh satu pohon besar yang rimbun. Ia menyuruh Kise duduk terlebih dahulu, sementara dirinya mengambil minuman kaleng dari _vending machine_ di dekatnya menggunakan koin dari _lucky item_ -nya dan koin lain biasa. Yang satu rasa _Cola_ dan yang satu lagi rasa kacang merah.

"Ini, minumlah- _nanodayo_."

Midorima menyerahkan minuman rasa _Cola_ pada Kise, yang dibalasnya dengan senyuman hangat dari sang model tampan itu. Berdenyut lagi... berdebar lagi... Midorima mulai kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Terimakasih, Midorima _cchi_. Masih ingat minuman kesukaanku. Midorima _cchi_ memang _stalker_ sejatiku- _ssu_."

"He-hentikan. Aku bukan _stalker_ seperti yang kamu bilang waktu itu. Kuroko yang memberitahuku- _nodayo_."

" _Are_? Kuroko _cchi_? Kukira kalian tidak akrab- _ssu_. _Ah mou_ Kuroko _cchi_ , kamu dimana sekarang ya?"

Kise menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit biru di sela-sela cabang dan daun pohon di belakang mereka. Entah mengapa Midorima yang melihat Kise bertingkah begitu justru ingin uring-uringan.

' _Kise bodoh, jangan ingat-ingat Kuroko dong!'_

Tanpa aba-aba, Kise menoleh pada Midorima dan tersenyum padanya. Kali ini senyuman Kise terasa mengerikan. Ada hawa tak mengenakkan menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Pasti Kise mau berbuat sesuatu yang bodoh lagi.

"Mi...do...ri...ma... _cchi_... main yuk?" ajak Kise.

"Ki-kita sudah SMA. Permainan apa yang mau dimainkan?"

" _TADAAAAA~_ "

Kise menunjukkan kotak _snack_ ringan berlabelkan Pocky.

 _Bang_! Bak tertembak peluru nyasar di kepala, otak Midorima hanya berpikir ke satu jawaban. Pocky _game_ yang berujung ciuman seperti yang artis-artis Korea lakukan ketika mereka hadir dalam sebuah _gameshow_ atau _lifeshow_.

Ciuman...

Ciuman?

Dengan Kise?

' _I-ini hanya_ game _. Jadi ku-kurasa tidak apa-apa.'_

"Pocky _game_?"

Sebuah pertanyaan konyol terlontar keluar dari mulut Midorima. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kise semakin tersenyum mencurigakan padanya.

"Mau atau tidak- _ssu_?" tawarnya mengejek.

Geram, sebuah anggukan tercipta. Lupa bahwa Kise tipe orang yang suka memprovokasi.

"Baiklah, kita mulai- _ssu_."

Kise membuka kotak _snack_ berwarna merah itu dilanjut membuka bungkus _aluminium_ (?) untuk mendapatkan satu batang pocky rasa cokelat terlebih dahulu. Kise memasukkan ujung pocky yang tidak ada cokelatnya ke dalam mulutnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Midorima yang menelan ludah, sebelum akhirnya mulut Midorima menggigit ujung pocky yang satunya lagi.

Kise memberi aba-aba dengan jarinya. Pada hitungan ke satu, mereka berdua harus saling berebut menggigit batang pocky lebih banyak.

3...

2...

1...

Midorima tanpa berpikir panjang segera menggigit dan memakan pocky lebih cepat hingga hampir melewati batas tengah. Lalu Kise sengaja menggigit pocky di mulutnya perlahan-lahan, tentu saja keadaan ini menguntungkan Midorima bukan? Tapi pemuda pemilik _Kerosuke_ itu terlambat menyadari bahwa Kise hanya menginginkan dirinya untuk mencium bibir sang model.

Kecupan itu menyadarkan Midorima, membuat pikirannya waras kembali kemudian mencoba menjauhi Kise. Tapi, Kise lebih dulu memeluk punggung Midorima erat. Ia tak mengizinkan Midorima melarikan diri dari tanggung jawabnya.

"Ki-Kise, apa yang _hmmmppphhh_...,"

Salah Midorima, telah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Membuat lidah Kise bisa memasukinya dengan mudah, bermain kesana kemari mencari pasangannya yang kini bergerak liar tak tentu arah. Semburat rona kemerahan di pipi Midorima kembali tercetak jelas, meski matanya membulat tak percaya.

Apakah ini mimpi?

Tidak, sama sekali bukan mimpi.

Bibir dan mulutnya basah, ia juga merasakan adanya tabrakan _papila_ miliknya dan milik Kise di dalam mulutnya.

Midorima senang, sungguh. Hatinya menjerit bahagia meski raut wajahnya tak menampilkan kenyataan itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kise? Ia terlihat sangat menikmati ciuman ini. Jemarinya ia sisirkan ke sela-sela rambut hijau Midorima dan berhenti di tengah untuk menopang kepala Midorima. Bungkus pocky yang tadi ia taruh di atas pahanya terjatuh ke bawah, hingga beberapa batang-batang pocky berserakan di atas rumput.

Ciuman itu masih terus berlangsung walaupun ada dua orang yang sekarang ini tengah menyaksikan acara tersebut dari balik pohon.

Yang satu memasang tampang —ingin segera menghajar ' _kouhai_ ' kebanggaannya— itu dan yang satu lagi malah memasang tampang —bikin iri saja, aku juga mau— dengan topeng mupeng. sudah pasti paham kan siapa kedua orang yang bersembunyi itu?

 **.**

 **~ _THE END_ ~**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note Adding!**

Ya ampun, gak kerasa _feel_ -nya sama sekali T_T tapi gak papa, semangat! XD

#karenaMIDOKISEpantasbahagia :')


End file.
